


The Iceberg Lounge

by ParrisRatLord173



Series: The future of Gobblepot [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Past Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Past Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Reminiscing, The Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Jim didn’t know when going to the Iceberg lounge what had to be weekly at this point started happening. He didn’t notice that instead of the countless drab and distinctly less illegal places he went to a place that while extravagant was the home of many criminals he went up against daily.Maybe it was the Penguin?





	1. The penguin and Jim Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Ima start a future au series for Gobblepot because I like them :)))
> 
> It's the Gotham cannon up to 5x10 (since that's the latest episode out) then set a bit less than 15 years after zero year.
> 
> Sorry, Jim and Lee don't stay together in this, nor is Nygmobblepot endgame.

Do you know when small things become part of your daily lives? Like a new coworker you interact with, or a higher position in work, buying a coffee in the mornings at a new shop. No one ever really keeps track of when these things happen or how they happen but things change every day.

Jim didn’t know when going to the Iceberg lounge what had to be weekly at this point started happening. He didn’t notice that instead of the countless drab and distinctly less illegal places he went to a place that while extravagant was the home of many criminals he went up against daily. 

He’d run into various people and didn’t really know why he still put up with it, he was the commissioner of the GCPD he shouldn’t put up with criminals in a normal setting. Just letting them be, despite that fact he should’ve been arresting him. 

Barbara, his lovely daughter who was growing bigger and more intelligent by the day, had already called him up on it. It had only been his go-to bar for a few years, hadn’t it? Even he had to admit it was a bit strange, he used to avoid it like the plague and now he was spending so many nights there that even his daughter called him out. Harvey had as well, and his ex-wife, and Penguin himself.

That was the real reason he went wasn’t it, Penguin. The man who hadn’t seemed to age a day although more than ten years had passed. Maybe there were a few more grey hairs, maybe he was a bit wider around the waist. But he was still every part the criminal kingpin Jim had always known. Maybe it was the reason he went, the only constant in his life anymore. Penguin and he would never change Jim had always told himself. No matter how they went up in the world, how powerful they became, they’d always be enemies but they’d never truly hurt each other. 

Maybe they had already changed though. Jim never used to seek conversation with the man, actively avoiding it most of the time. He used to run from the Penguin’s company and deflect every notation of friendship or being allies. Now he would go to his club every day if he could. Maybe it was Penguin avoiding him now, sick of the commissioner's bullshit.

It had started just as they usually did, with Jim seeking out favour and Penguin happy to oblige the man he still reluctantly called an old friend. Then one favour had become five, Jim started going to the bar without the same intent, he told himself it was the atmosphere, he told himself it was to scope out the criminals, eventually, he rationalised it by it was a safe place to get blackout drunk. He practically lived there after he and Lee split.

Of course that had been inevitable they’d gotten fucking married after barely being together for a month and in the middle of the apocalypse. It was nice while it lasted but they both knew deep down it wouldn’t last. They were close still, after the initial pain they had reconciled their differences and accepted their fate as friends. Jim still loved her in a way, she loved him too. It would never be the same, they knew that the second Jim went to Blackgate and Lee lost their child. Even after everything he was lucky to have her by his side in any way at all. 

Harvey was another constant, a supportive best friend. Harvey was really old now whether he admitted that or not, with Jim going on fifty and Harvey many years older. Jim was scared for the day he’d retire and he would be truly alone for the first time in the GCPD. Jim had others, of course, the mysterious Batman had his back and the much older Bruce Wayne and Alfred was good company whenever he could have a spare moment. 

Barbara his sweet girl, named after her passed mother. Jim didn’t like to admit he missed the original Barbara, their past was not something he thought about much. He’d told his girl, of course, their past engagement and what happened after. He’d tried to give her an explanation while still giving Barbara a mother to be proud of. In the end, she had done what was best after all and had been through as much as Jim. She just handled it differently. Barbara was just about a teenager now, excelling in school and when Jim was swamped with work and pressure Lee always stepped in to help. In a way Lee was more of a mother than Barbara was, she and Jim split when Barbara was six but Jim made sure they kept in contact through it all. Lee deserved her more than Jim, all he did was a drunken one night stand, Lee helped deliver her. 

Jim reminisced alone in the club, it was almost closing time but he always stayed that late anyway. Sometimes Penguin would make an exception for him. Today he had seen Nygma, in a new and exceedingly obnoxious green question mark filled suit. He wondered if Nygma had gotten the purple idea from Penguin himself. They were still close to each other after all. Nygma hadn’t even seen him, just ordered a grasshopper and practically skipped to Penguin’s office where the door opened and Jim saw the only glimpse of Penguin he had seen that night just before the door closed.

Sometimes Penguin would be out in his club fraternising with anyone and everyone of importance, others he would hole up in the office not coming out once. Jim liked to watch, he never really talked to anyone while there. It was his downtime, a place to wind down without fear or pressure. A couple of times some scantily dressed women had tried to get his attention, sultry voices in his ears whispering sweet promises. He’d never really pay them much notice. One time he had been scarred by Nygma doing something similar although with much different intent. Nygma came here a lot, so did Catwoman, Ivy, Harley Quinn, hell, even the Joker liked to make an appearance. Jim left early those nights. 

He got the pleasure of talking to Penguin sometimes, either a quick snide greeting, others a long and complex conversation about anything and everything. A quick polite question about their days, a passing remark about their lives, a joke about their past. Jim liked those nights, they’d pretend nothing had ever happened between them and act like friends. He always knew when to not bother the man, when Penguin was in a shitty mood it was always visual and some part of him wanted to help get the man’s anger out.

It had been weeks since they’d had one of those nights though. Ever since Penguin asked Jim about his frequent visits, he’d gotten little response. 

“Why do you come here, Commissioner? It’s not exactly your style yet you’re sighted here at least once a week and not for a favour.” Penguin had said. Jim remained silent, he didn’t really know why he kept coming back. It wasn’t healthy to be around criminals and do nothing about it. To make it a normal thing, he shouldn’t even be Commissioner if he couldn’t uphold the law and do something about it.

“I don’t know Cobblepot,” Jim said as gruff as he could. Their previous conversation was much better than questioning his actions, they were talking about Barbara’s schooling since Penguin had taken a bit of interest in the girl. Jim would never bring her here but he felt like Penguin genuinely acted well with children. He had seen him years ago with the boy Martin after all. A while ago Penguin had confessed the boy was safe somewhere in Gotham, it lifted a sort of weight of responsibility off Jim.

“You could be anywhere in Gotham, choose to spend your precious nights at any other establishment. But you choose mine? Not to be ungrateful, I am truly honoured, but I simply have to ask why. I expect an answer as well.” Penguin had a way with words that made him sound simply above everyone else. So posh and classy, Jim couldn’t ever speak like that. Penguin always had something over him like that, the way he could manipulate anything in his favour with just a few words. Jim was intrigued by it.

“I like it here, besides in a way its the safest place in Gotham for me. You don’t let anyone hurt me.” Jim brought it up finally. It had been bugging him since he started coming here. Penguin had done something that made him sort of untouchable. To anyone. In the boundaries of the Iceberg lounge, he was royalty and invisible. “That was for my own peace of mind, not your pleasure.” Penguin had hissed. Jim shrugged, he had gone back to calling him Penguin recently after slipping up with Harvey. They were almost on first name basis before. “Do you not want me to stay then?” Jim said nonchalantly, he was hoping Penguin wouldn’t say yes. That he’d be allowed to stay for now. “I-No. You can stay.” Penguin stuttered, he got up and left without another word and they hadn’t spoken since. Jim didn’t expect to though.

Jim was pulled out of his thoughts when the door of Penguin’s office opened again, Nygma skipped out like he was walking on the clouds, Grasshopper no longer in hand and a large grin stretched across his face. If he could see the man’s eyes through the green tinted glasses he’s sure they’d have a troublesome glint in them. Better be good to look out for riddles tomorrow then. 

“Commissioner.” 

Jim snapped to face penguin, who had silently left his office with Nygma although Jim hadn’t noticed. He walked down the stairs to him and Jim’s eyes remained trained on the elegant man. His suit was just as extravagant as usual, hair puffed up. Jim was glad he had gotten rid of the fringe from all those years ago for good honestly. 

“Penguin.”

Jim controlled his features as he felt the beginnings of a smile forming. Oswald had found his place next to Jim, subtly relaxing into the seat, tension from his leg leaving him. “So, how’s the club been while I’ve been gone?” Jim started, Oswald huffed. “You haven't been that long Jim. It’s been the same as usual of course.” First name basis again, Jim was a lucky man tonight. “Stressful, filled with criminals and always worth it? I saw Riddler on his way out before.” Jim joked.

“Ed likes to make his plans known to me before putting them in place. I think he likes the attention, Whereas I tell him its a dumb plan. We usually end up playing a game of chess while discussing whatever comes up. Sorry I can’t share Jim I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Oswald mimed zipping his lips with a wink. Jim was right to look out for riddles then. He barked out a laugh. “How’s Barbara doing?” Oswald asked. “She’s fine, I don’t know which classmate taught her how to swear like a sailor but I might arrest them. She’s been constantly cussing out a teacher who gave a shitty assignment.” Jim groaned, Oswald rolled his eyes. “Ever considered it was your deplorable language that caused it, Jim?”

“I take offence to that Oswald! I have a wonderful vocabulary, not a bad fucking word in sight.” Oswald almost doubled over laughing at that, their conversation kept its course and Jim as usual ended up staying much later than the club stayed open. 

“Jim, I have a proposition for you, my friend. Knowing my position in society I have been invited to a party for Wayne Enterprises. I’m assuming you have also been invited but would you like to accompany me? I’d understand if you either already have a partner or would rather not considering our differing views.” Oswald said quickly, it was oh so late, Lee would kill him tomorrow for not calling to say goodnight to Barbara. Jim had no second thoughts about Oswald’s question though.

“I’d love to go with you Oswald.” Oswald’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas, Jim could freat over this and what it meant later.

Maybe this is why he went to the lounge.


	2. The Penguin and Barbara Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara wants to investigate her Dad's interactions at the Iceberg lounge. When better to than when her dad is at a bar far away from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about posting this as a different fic but these two go together.

“Jim, what on earth is on your mind.” 

Lee scoffed at her ex-husband’s face, Barbara was at a friend’s house and Jim, Lee and Harvey had all gone out. They weren’t at the iceberg and it was the first club Jim had been too that wasn’t it for what must’ve been years. He loved spending time with them both, he saw Lee a lot out of work because of Barbara and seeing Harvey was normally an at home thing as well. They’d fuck around for hours whereas He and Lee would be more civilised, their old relationship always looming over their heads despite the years which passed. All three of them together was a rare thing, Harvey had suggested it in a lunch break and they all went with it without question.

Jim looked back at Lee’s frowning face and Harvey’s raised eyebrow, god he was going to be interrogated wasn’t he? “Work, I’m swamped with it. I thought you would’ve guessed.” Jim grunted out, work was always his excuse. Ever since he came to Gotham it seemed he was controlled by his job, it had ruined his relationships and friendships with both the people in this room. It was always his downfall in every way so it was the most obvious excuse. 

“Man you really need to take time off, when was the last time that happened?” Harvey chuckled taking a sip of beer. “Harv the last time I took time off was Sofia Falcone,” Jim said in a deadly serious tone to watch the regret spread over Harvey’s face, Jim flashed him a grin to let him know he was just joking despite the still sore subject. Lee laughed “Gotham falls when Jim Gordon takes time off Harvey.” She drawled. Harvey glared at his old partner, 

“Sure Lee, maybe it’d do him some good. But you can’t avoid it, Jimbo, if you’ve been working constantly why is it only now catching up with ya? I’ve known you for years partner that isn’t your work sucks face.” Jim blanched, damn it guess he’d have to spill. He made a rule of not lying to either of them anymore, it only brought everything bad around. “Is it a certain arctic bird?” Lee leaned closer grinning from ear to ear at him. Jim felt the heat rush to his cheeks, they’d called him out on his sudden change of heart with Penguin before. Harvey had a full-blown rant when Jim had slipped up and called him Oswald. 

“You need to find a new go-to bar if Penguin’s bugging you.” Jim shook his head. “He isn’t bugging me, we’ve just been talking more. It’s kind of surreal I suppose,” Jim wasn’t lying, he decided, he just wasn’t talking about the number one thing that was actually bugging him. It was probably for the best anyway. Lee would be riddled with concern and Harvey would call him out on his bullshit. He didn’t want to be attacked by his friends over this.

On the other hand, it might be best if he did talk about it. He was incredibly concerned about being seen publicly with the criminal, especially Penguin. People would talk, knowing their past things would be assumed. It’d be terrible for both of their images. Oswald didn’t really seem to care but Jim was worried for the both of them nevertheless. It had only been a week since then but it never really left his mind.

“You sure you’re okay with him Jim? You’ve been going there more and more. He’s not holding something over you and I’ll need to protect your honour or some shit? The slimy weasel always has something up his sleeve.” Harvey said Jim, bristled at the comment about Oswald. It wasn’t good that he enjoyed his company sure but he’d prefer if he wasn’t constantly put under question for it. Oswald didn’t need Harvey talking shit behind his back and Jim only wished he could openly defend him. “I’ve been going for years Harv I’d tell you if he had anything on me.”

“Harvey lay off him, Jim’s allowed to enjoy himself once in a while. God knows you need the distraction, just be careful for Barbara okay?” 

“Yeah, you’re girl needs you unharmed.”

Jim nodded at his friends, the rest of the night went on without questioning and Harvey started talking about one of his latest strange arrests and Jim brought up the tidbit about Nygma’s future plans. 

Elsewhere in Gotham city, Barbara Gordon was making a plan to sneak out and finally go to the place her Dad kept going to. Dick had told her about the Iceberg lounge, a criminal bar. Barbara was determined to find out what her dad would want with a place like that.

She’d done her research on the Penguin, she’d heard uncle Harvey mention the man when talking about her dad. He’d said they used to know each other and be serious enemies. That Uncle Harvey hated the guy. According to public knowledge, the Penguin was legitimate now, Barbara seriously doubted it. Penguin and many of the city’s most infamous criminals were close. They were often seen at the Iceberg lounge, people like the Riddler that her dad’s arrested countless times. People Batman would go up against.

Why the hell would her Dad be doing there? He was the head of police and a good guy. Barbara knew her dad and it wasn’t his scene. Of course, he still made time for her, he loved her, but he was always so deep in work. Why would he make time to go there?

Dick had agreed to help her out, she was staying at Wayne Manor with him. It was a very spacious guest room. It had been her that placed the idea in uncle Harvey’s head of a night out, so all of her usual guardians were out of the question. That just left her best friend, and a conveniently huge and spacious and oh so easy to sneak out of manor. Mr Wayne would probably be furious if he was aware of what they were planning. Two minors going to a club to meet a criminal uninvited. Her dad would never let her out the house again she was sure.

She was standing there outside the lounge now. Dick right next to her, they were dressed older than they were. It wasn’t fooling anyone but better to be prepared. She just hoped they wouldn’t call her dad or something. They slipped past security easily and stepped into the mood-lit place.

It was very dark inside for a club, not that Barbara had anything to compare it to really. From a mere glance around the room, she could spot two known criminals. The Riddler and Poison Ivy were talking in a corner of the room sipping drinks. The rest of the club was filled with waiters, men and women of all ages dressed in finery and elegance. “Can you see Penguin?” Dick whispered to her. She shook her head and kept looking around the room eyes finally landing on the infamous man.

He was taller than she expected, hair puffed up in a weird quiff and face heavy with what looked like professionally done makeup. His fancy suit was purple with a deep blue tie and he was weirdly eye-catching. Definitely not the kind of dude she’d expect her dad to talk to but she wanted answers. He made eye contact with her across the room from where he was making idle chat on the balcony, oh god did he recognise her? Why would he recognise her? He squinted and frowned at her.

He definitely recognised her. He cut off his conversation and waddled downstairs, is that why they called him Penguin? The weird waddle? Dad mostly stayed silent on the man he clearly used to know. Apparently, he still knew him. How did he know her? He approached her and Dick gave her arm a squeeze, “I’ll watch out for you but I think you guys need to be alone Barb.” He murmured and Barbara nodded. 

“Miss Gordon? A pleasure to meet you but may I ask what you’re doing here. Alone.” The penguin spoke in a surprisingly greeting tone, there was an edge of spite in his voice as he spoke but it was actually polite. Barbara didn’t really know how to respond, “How do you know me?” She squeaked. He frowned.

“Does your father know you’re here? Is he with you?” He said quickly and what seemed with concern. “No don’t call him! I wanted to know why he came here a lot.” She blurted out. Penguin seemed confused, “How do you even know he comes here? Does he talk about it?” He continued questioning her. “I do need to call him Miss Gordon. I’d rather him not be furious at the both of us.” He started pulling out his phone when Barbara made a panicked noise and he sighed. “Your father has been coming here for years, we used to know each other I’d guess its a sentiment thing.” Penguin shrugged.

“Sentiment? Did you guys date or something?” Barbara just got more and more confused by the second. Penguin made a choking noise, “God no your father wants nothing to do with me like that.” he got out after a bit of a coughing fit. “He saved me and we were kind of friends once.” He tried to say but Barbara was just more confused. “He saved you? Aren’t you a criminal though? Wants nothing to do with you like that?” Barbara was very much not prepared for this. There was so much about the Penguin and her dad she had no idea about.

“Jesus, does he tell you anything?” Penguin sighed. “I don’t see why you thought it was a good idea for you, a young girl to come here. Go home Miss Gordon, I don’t suggest telling your father about this.” He hissed at her and she just felt even more out of her depth. She grabbed Dick and left the club with more questions than answers.

Inside Oswald felt all the more confused, this is not how he wanted to meet Barbara. He had the urge to hide out in his office for the rest of the night to think it over but went over to join Ed and Ivy after collecting himself.

Back at the Jim was oblivious of his daughter’s antics, maybe he’d find out one day but for now, Barbara Gordon would remain a harmless girl in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is very confused and concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to lead on from oops, time for a party at Wayne manor y'all.


End file.
